Electronic devices have become more and more a part of everyday life. Electronic devices provide a positive influence on life in many ways, such as, for example being utilized to improving living conditions, enhance learning development, increase entertainment value, and the like.
Access control of electronic devices can allow supervision of electronic devices, such as, for example parents monitoring media or length of time a child spends utilizing electronic devices, teachers monitoring media or length of time a student spends utilizing electronic devices, correctional facilities officers monitoring media or length of time an inmate spends utilizing electronic devices, and the like. Supervised monitoring of electronic devices can provide a more disciplined and stable environment for the subject of the supervision.
Unfortunately, existing electronic device management systems do not address many issues relating to access control of electronic devices. The present invention advances the state of the art in the areas of access control of electronic devices.